Lifes a Royal Pain!
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: Amy Rose, pink hedgehog, is not who everyone thinks she is. she has managed to keep her identity a secret so far, but that all changes when someone from her past comes back. and hold on a second! Shadow's here? THIS IS NOT A SHAD/AMY FANFIC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Life's a _Royal_ Pain Chap. 1) Hi! My name is...**

_**I know i'm a bad writer, just bear with me. Okay?**_

**_if I get flames, i will roast my Holiday Ham on it! and, mmmm-mmmm! it sure will taste good! (licks lips and sighs dreamily) AH! ;P_**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot,and Jaylin. The black chaos emerald is owned by another author who I forgot the name of, whoever you are I mean no disrespect, I just want to use the idea of it and it's abilities. (Although I might add a few)-the rest is owned by Sega Love, XOXOShadow **

"Amy, hurry up!" I said, "aren't you coming?" my adopted sister, Amy Rose was standing in the path that lead to Sonic's house, panting. "Well, Sorry! Have you forgotten I'm not as fast as you, Sonic, or Shadow?" she asked. I shook my head, 'no' and sighed. "I'm sorry Amy. You know how I am. I love to run!" she sighed, "I know, but I could swear, you are more like Sonic's twin than my older sister!" I grinned sheepishly, and she gasped, "That's what you've been hiding! Why you've blocked your thoughts! You _are_ Sonic's twin!" I know that may be a shocker for Amy rose to hear thoughts, but she _IS_ the future queen of emerald kingdom... she just hid it from everyone. Plus, she can do _so_ much more than that. I smirked and said, "PSHH! not only that, but we are the prince and princess of the Mobius kingdom!" she just gaped at me. Finally, she recomposed herself, and grinned before saying, "YAY! Now we are sisters in status too!" she then paused and said, "Does Sonic know?" I shook my head, saying 'no' once again. " well," I said, "we better get going! And don't worry! I _will_ tell him _TONIGHT._ I just have got to find him at the right time." she sighed, and nodded her head, while saying, "okay then _Jaylin Sonia Rosalie Jayde_ or should I say, _Hedgehog!_." I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Right, _Amelia Rose Amethyst Jayde_, soon to be _Hedgehog!_" she then lost it, and I ran away SLOWLY (well, slowly for _me_) screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! CRAZY PINK HEDGIE ON THE LOOSE! AAAAHHHHH!" I then got out my special _Black_ Chaos emerald, (especially made by the Emerald Kingdom's Chaos Scientist (also known as me!), ) and Chaos Controlled inside. When I got inside, I appeared in a flash of black light, and everyone except Shadow jumped & screamed. When the light receded tails asked, "Who are you? And how did you get a _Black _Chaos Emerald?" I pouted, and said in a fake sad voice, "Tails! How could you!Don't tell me you forgot me! Of course, we did see each other a long time ago, WAIT! I'll refresh your memory," I then gave him a kiss on the cheek, while my fiance, Shadow Growled. I glared at him and asked Tails, "now do you remember?" he snapped out of his daze, and thought, finally, his head snapped up, and I knew that if it was possible, there would be a light-bulb above his head, "Jay-Jay? Is that you?" he asked cautiously, but at the same time, happy. I decided I would play with him, and morphed into a giant rabbit with a basket full of eggs and said, "No, I'm the Easter Bunny!" his face fell, and I laughed, while morphing back to my true form,(violet hedgehog with black stripes.) and said, "Tails, I was just kidding! It's me! Jaylin Sonia Rosalie Jayde-Hedgehog!"I covered my mouth, and mumbled, "Oopsie daisies, I wasn't supposed to say either of my last names….. I'M SOOOO STUPID!" I yelled the last part. Shadow and Amy were the only ones here that knew of who I really am. Just then, Amy came in, and saw me looking down, so she asked what happened. All I said was, "Crimson Swift Wind..." she gasped and said, "Jay! How could you!" "I-I-I don't know!" so, that went on for a few minutes, until Shadow butted in yelling, "ENOUGH! Amelia Rose Amethyst Jayde! Stop. Yelling. At. Jaylin!" Amy then stopped and looked at him horror-stricken, after she recomposed herself she said, "Blue Blur... Well.. The cat's out of the bag, Shadow?" he nodded and said, "Hi... My real name is Prince Shadow Midnight-Blood Nightfall, Prince of Night Fire Kingdom... Violet Jay..." he nodded to me, and I nodded back, and said, "Hi, my name is, Princess Jaylin Sonia Rosalie Jayde Hedgehog, adopted sister to Amelia Rose Amethyst Jayde, and princess of the Mobius Kingdom." Sonic gasped, suddenly remembering our first three years, spent together with our mother, Queen Azula, and our father, King Rohon. I smiled and nodded to Amy. She said, "Hi, I am Princess Amelia Rose Amethyst Jayde, Princess of the Emerald Kingdom." I then spoke up, saying, "I just remembered something!" I took a deep breath and said, "I also am engaged!" I saw Sonic gulp, looking at Shadow, while tails was obliviously, asking, "Who to?" I smiled, and said, "well, his name is..."

it's obviously not long, but hey, what can i say? I'm an amateur at writing!

Read & Reveiw!

**_if I get flames, i will roast my Holiday Ham on it! and, mmmm-mmmm! it sure will taste good! (licks lips and sighs dreamily) AH! ;P_**


	2. AN: Sorry!

Hello Minna-San!  
Look, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, But I have lost all Inspiration/Interest in writing it.  
Due to that fact, I have decided to allow others to use my chapters so long as they give credit to where they got their idea(s).

I thank you for taking the time to read **Life's A Royal Pain**, and I can only hope that you do not hate me for this.

Sincerely, Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o  
(A.K.A. Vixen)


End file.
